What the future holds
by Awesamfan
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe are best friends until the pukefest that makes Aubrey crazy. Chloe starts spending her time with a certain badass DJ, making Aubrey jealous. Will Aubrey get over herself, fix her friendship, and help Chloe find love? Bechloe :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so this is my first ever fanfic. I've actually written all of this story already but the ending seemed really sudden so I'm just editing it all now. It should end up around 9 chapters still though. I hope to post it all up early next week (I'm working for the next 4 day straight). Hope you enjoy. **

**P.S this is just the Prologue because the Aubrey/Chloe friendship is big in my story even though it's totally Bechloe, so I wanted to put this out there. **

* * *

Aubrey felt her stomach clenching as she dragged her heavy suitcase behind her, heading towards her freshman dorm. Her father's words plagued her mind… _If your not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait… If at first you don't succeed pack your bags…_ Well Aubrey was going to prove to him that she could succeed, that she was here to win. She was going to be amazing.

Aubrey pushed down the churning of her stomach, the telltale sign of an impending lunch return, as she pushed open the door to her new room, ready to meet her room mate. Her eyes widened as she saw the room. Her own house had been starkly white… and somehow always sad… but before her was pure happiness. Legit, it was as if someone bundled everything that was good in the world and plastered it perfectly across the walls. It wasn't too much; it was, in one word, perfect.

"Oh you're here!"

Aubrey dropped her bags as warm arms pulled her into a tight hug. Ginger hair flew into her face. Aubrey gasped in surprise, breathing in the strawberry scent of the hair… it was oddly comforting… like coming home… like a hug from a mother after a long day. Aubrey found herself returning the hug in full, even though she had no clue who this person was.

Eventually the stranger pulled back, giving Aubrey a first glimpse at her face. Aubrey's eyes widened as she looked into the two bluest orbs she had ever seen. Her eyes travelled the strangers face, noticing that the pure joy seeping from the impossibly blue eyes was matched with the full, white, smile.

Aubrey felt herself smiling but just looking at the face.

"I'm Chloe," the girl said, her smile somehow growing even bigger.

"A-Aubrey," Aubrey stuttered.

"It's so nice to meet you! I just know we're going to be fast friends!"

Aubrey felt herself nodding. "I really hope so," she said honestly.

Chloe flashed her another bright smile in response.

"Is this everything?" Chloe asked, bending down to pick up Aubrey's discarded bags.

"Yeah," Aubrey replied, completely enraptured by the bundle of joy before her.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the bed away from the door. Sometimes I worry about people coming in to 'get me'," Chloe laughed as she dropped Aubrey's bags onto the bed by the door.

"No problems," Aubrey smiled, really not concerned.

Chloe flashed yet another smile over her shoulder. "Maybe you can protect me?" Chloe winked.

Aubrey laughed in response.

Without even asking permission Chloe opened Aubrey's bags and began helping her unpack.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the redhead's obvious lack of boundaries and personal space. She would have been annoyed but the look of pure innocence on the girl's face showed she was just being helpful. Shaking her head Aubrey stepped forward to help.

With Chloe's help the bags were completely unpacked in half an hour.

Aubrey dropped onto her mattress, her stomach grumbling as soon as she sat down. She looked up at Chloe with red cheeks.

Chloe only smiled. "Hey I've got an idea! Want to go check out the take away places within walking distance? We can hit a new one every night and decide which one will be 'Aubrey and Chloe's hangout'?"

Aubrey laughed and grabbed Chloe's outstretched hand, letting her lead her out of the room.

* * *

Two hours later the girls returned to the room, Aubrey shaking her head because somehow during those two hours Chloe had managed to tell Aubrey her entire life story, while also squeezing Aubrey's life story out of the blonde. Aubrey bumped into Chloe's back in the doorway as the red head froze.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe pointed to Aubrey's bed. "I didn't notice before. You forgot to pack blankets."

"Oh." Aubrey said, looking down. How had she forgotten something so simple? Her dad would be so disappointed, she couldn't even move out properly.

"No worries," Chloe shrugged. "You can share my bed!"

Aubrey's eyes widened at Chloe's suggestion. "I couldn't-"

"Nonsense! You're my future best friend, there's plenty of room, and I'll probably sleep better with someone beside me." Chloe moved to grab a sleeping shirt, taking her current shirt off as she walked across the room. "Unless you don't feel comfortable?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Aubrey shook her head quickly. "It's weird… but I've never felt this comfortable around someone so quickly before."

Chloe smiled, pulling her sleeping shirt over her head. "I have that effect on people." Chloe moved to the bed and climbed under the covers, holding it up for Aubrey after she had changed into pajamas as well.

"Oh! One more thing," Chloe said as she turned off the lights, plunging to room into darkness. "I've been known to cuddle."

Aubrey smiled as she felt Chloe wrap her arms around her waist. How did she get so lucky to move from the world's coldest home into the world's warmest? Aubrey knew, then and there, she would do whatever it took to keep Chloe in her life. They would be best friends forever… because they needed to be.

* * *

Three years later

Aubrey and Chloe laid on Chloe's bed, legs entangled together as they shared an IPod. Chloe was engrossed with reading the latest gossip in a celebrity magazine and Aubrey was busy reading a textbook.

"Chlo…" Aubrey asked quietly, biting her lip.

"Yeah Bree?" Chloe asked, turning off the IPod and putting the magazine to the side.

Aubrey felt a small smile on her face at her friend's actions. Even if Chloe was doing something important, homework, talking to her family, anything, she would put it all aside for Aubrey if she ever need to talk.

"I'm nervous."

A frown creased Chloe's face. "About exams?"

Aubrey shook her head.

"Oh. About your solo at finals."

Aubrey nodded.

Chloe pulled her friend into a hug. "You shouldn't be. You are aca-awesome."

"I think you should take the solo."

Chloe shook her head. "No way. This is your time to shine Bree, no way am I standing in your way."

Aubrey felt her stomach churning nastily.

Chloe noticed. "Aubrey," Chloe looked straight into Aubrey's eyes, forcing her attention away from her stomach, "you are an amazing performer. Your solo will win us the ICCA's and then you'll be able to rub that trophy in your Dad's face… just like you've been dreaming about since we joined. And then next year, with you as our captain, we will win them again-"

"Only with you as my co-captain," Aubrey cut in.

Chloe smiled and continued, "the first all ladies a cappella group to win the ICCA's and we'll do it twice! Then there's a trophy for your dad's face and his-"

"Chloe!"

"I was going to say shelf."

Aubrey laughed at the mock innocent look on her best friends face. Aubrey had told Chloe about her father within the first week of becoming friends with the red head… it was just something that the red head brought out in the people around her. Ever since Chloe had been there, whether it was for phone calls, conversations, visits to or from her father, or even holidays. Chloe was a constant and Aubrey honestly didn't know what she'd do without her. Chloe had helped Aubrey grow from a scared little girl coming out of her father's judging shadow to a smart woman who could stand on her own two feet and was looking to be a future successful business woman.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling her tight. "Just knowing your there with me helps more than you could know," Aubrey whispered into Chloe's strawberry hair.

"And I always will be… same as I'll be right next to you while you take the New York business world by storm!"

Aubrey smiled. "Barden and then New York. Room mates forever right?"

Chloe faked a frown. "I'll just tell my husband that he can sleep on the couch."

Aubrey laughed and pushed Chloe jokingly.

* * *

At the finals

Aubrey took the microphone from Alice, preparing for her solo. She quickly glanced at Chloe for silent support. Chloe sent her back a smile, eyes bright with faith. Aubrey turned to sing, her voice ringing out loudly. As she crossed the stage, her solo almost over, she glanced at a man in the front row… her father… without warning and no time to stop it her stomach unclenched, letting her father and the three rows behind him be covered with her lunch… and breakfast…

Aubrey didn't even feel Chloe's comforting hand on her back as she locked eyes with the disappointed ones of her father. All her work… gone… she was a failure again.

* * *

**I love Aubrey and I felt so bad for her :( so the rest of the chapters are all MUCH longer and don't jump around like this, it's just the prologue. R and R, the comments should help with my editing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK so as I said I've already written it pretty much but I'm just having problems with the ending so I'm moving things around. I'm posting chapter 1 and 2 now because they won't change but 3 is being rewritten. Once 3 is done I'll post the rest except for the last chapter. It's still about 9 chapters long.**

* * *

"I will stop at nothing to take those dingalings down," Aubrey growled as the Treble Makers showed off behind their stall at the activities fair.

Chloe took a deep breath. She loved Aubrey dearly but if her friend didn't snap out of this mood then Chloe wouldn't be held responsible for her actions. She knew Aubrey had a lot going on with her father and the pukegate and well… just those two things were definitely enough to equal one very stressed Aubrey and after over 3 years of friendship Chloe know how dangerous a stressed Aubrey could be.

Over the summer Chloe had tried everything she could think of but all Aubrey would do was plan the ICCA comeback, and study, and plan the comeback some more and Chloe just seemed to be a constant nuisance to her best friend, being constantly put down or ignored.

It even seemed that plans for New York were on the backburner in favor of the entire apartment being filled with whiteboards with planned paths to the finals at Lincoln Centre.

Chloe stuck her smile back in place. Maybe finding some girls to complete the Bellas would bring Aubrey out of her stupor.

"Hey Barb! Are you gonna audition this year? We have openings," Chloe asked in her usually cheery voice.

"Oh now that you puked your way to the bottom you might actually consider me? I auditioned for you three times and never got in because you said my boobs looked like baloney. The words out, Bellas is the laughing stock of a cappella. Good luck auditioning this year. Douchebees."

Every word was like a punch in the gut to Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe let her smile fall.

"Oh my god. This is a travesty. God if we can't even recruit baloney Barb then we can't get anybody."

"Just take the dramatics down a notch, OK."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend. Aubrey telling Chloe to take the dramatics down… what's worse than the pot calling the kettle black? Maybe the black pot calling the pink kettle black… Chloe being the pink kettle.

Chloe let her eyes skim the crowd, trying to see if anyone would fit the 'bikini ready perfect singer' mould Aubrey was determined to maintain. Chloe tuned Aubrey out as she spotted a short brunette amongst the sea of students. A simple glance told Chloe that Aubrey would veto her immediately for her looks but there was something in the way that she held herself that made Chloe want to get to know her. It was similar to the feeling she had when she first met Aubrey… but stronger. Chloe watched as the girl hunched her shoulders slightly, as if she was trying to hide or protect herself from something. Her face donned a smirk which told everyone around her 'don't approach, I'm a sarcastic badass'. Chloe smiled at how wrong that image was. This girl could project a tough exterior as much as she wanted to, but Chloe wasn't buying it.

Chloe turned back to Aubrey. "How about we just get good singers?" Chloe suggested, trying to ease a way to broach the subject of the fake badass brunette.

"What? Good singers?" a blonde asked in a strong accent.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. This girl seemed to just ooze confidence. They could definitely use that on stage. Chloe was bubbling with excitement when the girl proved she could sing, match pitch and… mermaid dance? Chloe really hoped Aubrey would let her into the Bellas, she could already tell that this 'Fat Amy' would be a fantastic addition to the group… and great comic relief if Aubrey was going to keep up with the strict path she was going down.

Chloe smiled as she saw the brunette move closer. "Oh. What about her!" Chloe pointed her out to Aubrey.

Aubrey shook her head. "Oh I don't know. She looks a little too 'alternative' for us."

Chloe rolled her eyes and ignored her best friend, stopping the girl and pushing a flyer towards her empty hands. Chloe didn't even feel the need to turn on her charm, she just felt something bubble inside of her when her bright blue eyes locked with stormy blue.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our a cappella group?"

"Oh right… this is like a thing now."

Chloe's smile grew. Even her voice tried to put off an air of sarcastic badass.

"Oh totes! We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments, it's all from our mouths."

Beca couldn't help the smile that filled her face. She didn't know people like this red head even existed. She seemed like pure joy. She was exactly the type of person who Beca would normally hate and avoid like the plague. Only, when she'd seen her bright smile as she talked to everyone that passed, Beca had somehow been drawn closer to her. Beca couldn't help the way her eyes flew to Chloe's mouth as she pointed a pen at her soft glossed lips.

"Yikes," Beca smirked trying to put her badass facade back in place. Beca watched the older girls face as she spoke, pointing out the four campus a cappella groups. Beca couldn't be blamed that she glanced at the goods after the red head had referred to herself as 'the tits'. Seriously, who even says that? Beca could see joy and enthusiasm fly across the girl's face, her red hair curling perfectly around her cheeks. Beca was most drawn to the eyes though. They were the brightest, most blue eyes Beca had ever seen. Beca knew that she could easily just lose herself in those blue orbs. Beca had known from a very young age that she was gay, and she'd attempted many failed relationships with women during high school, but there was something about this woman in front of her that scared her slightly. She knew, just by looking at this girl, that she could be the one that tore down the walls Beca had so carefully placed around her heart, and she wasn't quite ready for that.

"Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" Chloe asked, donning her best puppydog face.

Beca's brain screamed for her to say yes, to give in to every demand this girl asked. But her inner (outer) badass won out. "Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice meeting you guys."

Beca turned and forced herself to walk away. She knew the blonde would be glaring daggers into her back after their verbal match but she wondered, would the redhead be looking disappointed? Once she felt she was a good distance away she glanced back over her shoulders, her eyes locking with the redhead's immediately. She didn't see disappointment though; she saw curiosity… and that definitely wasn't good.

Beca signed up for an internship at the campus radio station before she headed back to the comfort of her dorm, which would hopefully be Kimmy Jin free.

* * *

A few days later Beca walked into the radio station. She let herself look around at the records in the stacks and the posters that adorned the walls. There was something about the place that made her feel comfortable… regardless of the extremely awkward first encounter with the station manager.

"No sex on the desk, we've been burned before," Luke stated in his English accent before walking off.

Beca scoffed, absolutely no worry about that one. Beca half listened as the boy, Jesse, rambled on about something or rather.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Beca asked. She could tell that really threw the boy.

"Umm… Yeah… Is it working?"

"Sorry dude I'm gay," Beca shrugged. She REALLY wasn't in the closet anymore.

Jesse's eyebrows flew up to his hairline. "Thanks for stopping me before stuff got really awkward."

Beca held a thumb up and went back to the CD's.

"Hey!" Jesse called, excitement in his voice. "You could totally be my wing man… girl… I mean check out the ladies together, talk me up to them, me do the same for you… it'll totally work! Plus, we wouldn't be in competition."

Beca raised a brow as she looked him over. She was seriously lacking in the friend department so it couldn't really hurt her, could it? "You won't really let me say no so…" Beca shrugged.

"Cool!" Jesse fist pumped. "There's actually this girl I'm interested in at the moment…"

Beca shook her head and listened as Jesse went on about this girl he'd met at the activities fair. He really was a funny guy, and he'd definitely make this CD stacking job more interesting.

"There were actually two girls together," Jesse continued, "a blonde and my red head."

Beca's ears perked up at this. She remembered a blonde and a red head from the activities fair.

"The blonde was all kinds of stuck up though. But the red head was so nice. They were both smoking though, so you could have the blonde and we could double?" Jesse suggested.

Beca smirked, "dude are you planning double dates with a chick that doesn't even know you exist?"

Jesse scoffed. "She does know I exist! She looked right at me and her blue eyes saw right into my soul."

Beca frowned, this was definitely that a cappella chick. "Are you talking about the Bella girl?"

"Yeah! Do you know her?"

Beca shook her head. "Nuh, she tried to get me to join up. I totally agree with you though, those blue eyes are killer."

"Oh C'mon man, we're not meant to be in competition."

Beca smirked. "How bout you have the blonde and we can totally double."

Jesse looked like someone kicked his puppy. "That's not cool."

Beca laughed. "Dude you totally live in the clouds! We don't even know this chicks name!"

"No, I live in the movies. And her name doesn't matter."

Beca shook her head at Jesse's antics. She was definitely glad she'd agreed to be this guy's friend. Beca let her mind wander back to the redhead, something she'd been doing a lot lately.

Jesse pointed a finger at her, accusingly. "Don't look like that! I called dibs!"

Beca laughed and threw a CD at Jesse. "How bout we let her pick OK."

Jesse huffed. "Fine."

* * *

Chloe lounged on her couch. As seniors Aubrey and Chloe had decided to get an apartment off campus, a decision Chloe really regretted now. If they had been living on campus she could have put in for a new roommate. The good thing about her own apartment was the extra space, and the fact that her door locked, ensuring her some Aubrey free time whenever she could. Even though she was sure Aubrey was sneaking in lock picking classes so that she'd be able to follow Chloe right in. Chloe sighed to herself. She'd always prided herself on being a good and loyal friend and she felt horrible with the way she'd felt towards Aubrey lately. The two had been inseparable for years and Chloe couldn't call herself a good friend if she just left Aubrey in her time of… absolute bitchiness? No, maybe need is a better word. Chloe promised herself that she would catch up with Aubrey later that day and make it up to her.

Chloe heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table in front of her and dropped her textbook, leaning forward to pick it up.

TOM: Hey pretty girl, I miss your face.

Chloe smiled. She'd known Tom since high school; he was her first serious boyfriend. They hadn't worked out but they had gone to senior prom together and when they turned up at the same college they started up as friends with benefits. Sometimes he had a girlfriend, or she had a boyfriend, so they'd just be friends, but when both were single they were great company. Chloe truly enjoyed him and now that they were both older she'd definitely be open to a serious relationship with him if he ever offered.

CHLOE: Wanna see it? I'm free ;)

Chloe headed to her room to change, knowing Tom would never pass her up. She was very confident in her abilities. On her way out the door Chloe glanced back at her phone to see where he'd recommended meeting up.

TOM: Freshman shower?

CHLOE: Leaving now.

Now that Aubrey had become… well… whatever she'd become, and Tom was living with three guys off campus they had to get a bit creative to be together.

* * *

Chloe held in a moan as Tom sucked and bit at her neck. Chloe paused when she heard a voice enter the showers.

"I can't hear a word you say…"

Chloe turned, ignoring Tom and focusing all her attention on that voice. It had a familiar raspy quality that told Chloe it was the brunette she had encountered at the activities fair the month before. Chloe smirked slightly; she KNEW that the girl could sing.

"I'm talking loud, not saying much," the girl continued to sing.

Chloe waited as she heard the girl turn on the water and become distracted by the shower.

"Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away…"

Chloe moved quickly and quietly, leaving Tom in the stall by himself as she headed towards the voice.

Chloe pulled the curtain back slowly, not being able to help the smile that grew on her face; this girl and her voice already enamored her.

"Ricochet, you take your aim-"

"You can sing!" Chloe burst out, not being able to hold back any longer.

"Dude!" the girl cried, spinning around and trying to shut the curtain again.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe pushed, pulling aside the curtain again and reaching forward to turn off the water.

"My what? Oh my god!" Beca cried, watching the redhead shut off the water without any care for personal space. Half of Beca was completely embarrassed by the way this girl just let herself into her shower, completely naked might she add. While the other half of her was trying to look anywhere but at the toned body in front of her. Beca recognized the girl from the activities fair and remembered the conversation she had with Jesse about the girl.

"You have to audition for the Bellas," the girl continued.

Beca felt her eyes widen. What was she talking about? Beca couldn't focus on anything except that fact that this blue eyed bombshell was naked. "I can't concentrate on anything your saying until you cover your junk." Beca really didn't want the girl to cover up but she still felt slightly wrong ogling her, especially when the girl didn't seem to have entered the shower for any 'dirty' reasons. Beca almost shrugged, it was the girl's own fault for strutting in naked.

"Just consider it. One time we sang back up for prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like one hand."

Beca reached for the shower curtain again, trying to hide her body and the evident signs of arousal. This girl was trying to make her join that a cappella singing group… was she serious?

The girl took another step forward, causing Beca to drop the only thing hiding herself from the redhead.

"Oops," the girl laughed.

"Seriously! I am nude," Beca decided to point out, because the redhead seemed to be oblivious to the fact. Beca pressed herself into the wall.

"You were signing Titanium right?"

Beca looked over her shoulder. She really didn't seem like the type of girl to listen to music that wasn't sugarpop… Beca felt herself be even more drawn to this girl. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah," the girl answers as if Beca asked the most stupid question in the world. "That song is my jam," she leans in, her breath hot on Beca's cheek, "my lady jam."

Beca had to clench her thighs together. "That's nice."

"It is," the girl nodded. "Song really builds," the red head winked at her.

"Gross," Beca muttered, trying to pull out some of her sarcasm and failing badly.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude no! Get out!" Beca cried. She was getting seriously worked up and she could tell that the redhead had no clue what she was doing. Beca found it so indescribably weird that this girl was able to walk in to a stranger's shower, completely naked, talking about lady jams, and not having a clue how sexual she was making things. She must either be really innocent or just really friendly.

"Not for that reason." Oh good, she did understand. Friendly it is then. "I'm not leaving here until you sing… so…"

Beca looked at the girl, who was faking a sigh, she would have to sing. Beca turned, trying to keep parts of her covered, all the while trying not to let her eyes have free roam of the very gorgeous body in front of her.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose," Beca began.

"Fire away, fire away," Beca couldn't stop the smile that found her face as the redhead joined her. A tone-deaf moron could hear how perfect they sounded, even Beca was surprised at the way the just fitted in together.

"Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away."

Beca locked her eyes with the bright blue orbs. Jesse had definitely been right, those eyes really could see into your soul.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."

Beca knew she should be uncomfortable, being naked with another girl, in the public showers, singing, while said girl looks straight past all the walls Beca had spent years building.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."

Beca couldn't help the smile that grew in response to the large one on the other girls face. Beca couldn't stop her eyes as they travelled down the girl's body before flying to the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah… I'm pretty confident about… all this," the red head did a bit of a wiggle, causing Beca to almost go slack jawed.

"You should be," the words fell out before she could stop them. The responding smile on the redheads face made her glad she'd said it though.

The girl handed Beca her robe. "I still need to shower," Beca whispered, embarrassed by what she planned to do the second the redhead left… if she ever left.

Beca's eyes went wide as she saw another naked person appear outside of her shower, this time a male.

"You have a lovely voice," said the naked male.

"Thanks," Beca snapped. She wasn't sure if she was mad that this guy felt it was all right to come in to the girl's shower and openly stare at her or if it was because the male had interrupted the moment Beca was sure she was having with the girl.

Said girl looked backwards and forwards between Beca and the male, nodding in agreement. Beca shot her an incredulous look, was she going to tell the male to leave? The man sent a flirty nod to the redhead, finally knocking her into action. Beca changed her mind, she was mad at the guy for obviously being there with the red head. Beca immediately blushed, knowing that not only was this girl very obviously straight, she had also been having shower sex with a guy before their impromptu duet.

The redhead left Beca in the showers, following the male, but not before sending a "see you at auditions" over her shoulder.

Beca just stood, pressed to the wall with her mouth open. Had that all really just happened? Who was this girl? Beca couldn't help the fact that she actually did turn up at auditions after that.

* * *

Chloe walked slowly, swinging the arm that was entwined with Tom's. Her brain was thinking over the shower encounter. She'd always been an overly friendly person but there was just something about the brunette that made her even more boundary breaking than usual. Chloe was praying that she'd turn up at auditions so that she could at least find out her name.

"So…" Tom started.

Chloe pushed the brunette out of her mind and turned to Tom with a wide smile.

"I know we didn't work out before but seriously… we were just kids in high school. Do you maybe wanna… you know?"

Chloe grinned; this was what she'd been really hoping for this year. Her and Tom were finally going to give it another go, the Bellas were going to win the ICCA's and then her and Aubrey would move to New York (assuming Aubrey had returned to planet sane people, which sometimes Chloe wasn't even a part of).

"Are you asking me to go steady?" Chloe asked coyly.

Tom half smiled, "Yeah, I guess I am. Chloe Beale, will you go steady with me?"

Chloe giggled and launched herself into his arms. "Of course," she murmured against his lips.

After a heavy make out session, and an even heavier petting session, Chloe decided to brave returning to her apartment. She was sick of the tension between her and her best friend and was going to put an end to it.

* * *

Chloe opened the door slowly, wondering if she should take off her white shirt to wave like a flag as she entered. She paused slightly, pleasantly surprised that the whiteboards where no longer taking over the living room like bunnies… in fact there wasn't a whiteboard in sight.

"Aubrey?" Chloe called cautiously.

"In here!" came a chirpy reply.

Chloe felt her smile grow as she heard her friend's voice. It had been too long that she'd gone without hearing that voice without it yelling at her. Chloe made her way into Aubrey's room, sitting down on the bed and letting Aubrey finish whatever she was typing on her computer. After a few moments Aubrey turned, a smile on her face.

Chloe felt herself fill with joy at Aubrey's smile and moved quickly from the bed to pull her friend out of the chair and into a tight hug.

Aubrey laughed at her friend and returned the hug. "Guess I've kind of sucked lately?" Aubrey asked quietly.

Chloe shook her head. "No… well yes, but I don't care, as long as your back now. I've missed my Bree."

Aubrey chuckled, moving ginger hair behind her friend's ear. "Chlo?"

"Mmm," Chloe murmured into Aubrey's shoulder.

"I've missed you too."

Chloe seemed to pull Aubrey even closer, causing Aubrey to laugh again. Chloe pulled back slightly so she could look at Aubrey's face. "I was kinda scared that you wouldn't snap out of it… it would have made New York really awkward."

Aubrey felt tears spring to her eyes. "You still would have moved to New York with me?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course Bree! Room mates forever. You're my best friend and I love you. You've just been going through something tough… You know, you should really have let me help you."

Aubrey nodded slowly. "I know… I kinda wanted to help myself first though."

Chloe pulled back. "Alright. I've felt like a crap friend though." Chloe moved as if to leave the room before she turned back to Aubrey, her eyes and smile bright. "Guess what!"

"What?" Aubrey laughed.

"We've moved!"

Aubrey laughed again. "I know that Chlo."

"No! I mean we have a whole bunch of new places to check out and find our new hangout place!"

"Do you think we can beat the café?"

"The one that is super cheap and cute but the food and coffee sucks? Yeah I reckon we go for the trifector this year."

Aubrey reached for Chloe's outstretched hand, reminding her very much of freshman year when the two had first met.

"Oh and Bree you wouldn't believe what happened today!"

"What?" Aubrey smiled at her friend's constant enthusiasm.

"Tom and I were having sex in the freshman showers and that brunette chick from the activities fair came in singing titanium-"

"Your lady jam," Aubrey added.

"Yeah!" Chloe smiled, glad Aubrey remembered.

"Anyway to I went in to her shower-"

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"You went in to her shower! Naked?"

"She was naked too!"

Aubrey shook her head. Of course Chloe would think that made it acceptable. She would really have to talk to her friend about what boundaries were.

"Anyway. So we sang together-"

"Oh my god."

"-and then me and Tom finished up and-"

"Chloe…"

"-he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Chloe finished with a wide smile.

Aubrey could only stare at her open mouthed.

"I know!" Chloe said to Aubrey's response. "I wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship either but I guess he is! How great is it!"

Aubrey shook her head, smiling. Of course Chloe would think Tom was the surprising part of that story. Aubrey knew Tom was head over heels for Chloe, who wouldn't be, but she was actually surprised that Chloe had walked in on another girl, naked, and made her sing with her, and then gone back to having sex… Aubrey frowned… it actually made her slightly jealous. Not of Tom, no, Aubrey and Chloe were just friends, just BEST friends. She was jealous of the girl that Chloe had obviously felt so drawn to that she had approached her in the shower. Aubrey had always felt so special believing it was just her that Chloe felt had no boundaries but to know that there was someone else… Aubrey brushed it off as Chloe pulled her out of the apartment and down to the street, in search of a new 'Aubrey and Chloe place'.

* * *

**R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: and chapter 2**

* * *

Aubrey massaged her temples as the current girl auditioning hit a sharp note badly. How could everyone be this bad? Where did the talent go? Her headache almost disappeared as Chloe placed a comforting hand on Aubrey's thigh, squeezing lightly. Aubrey turned her head slightly and sent Chloe a warm smile. Luckily this was the last audition and they had already found 9 girls, they weren't the typical Bella 'look' but they have decent voices so that would have to do. Aubrey was sure her and Chloe could whip them in to shape.

"Wait there's one more!" Chloe called out beside her.

Aubrey turned to look at her friend, frowning; there was a look of real excitement on Chloe's face. Aubrey turned to look where Chloe was looking, seeing the 'alt girl' with the hideous ear monstrosities from the activities fair. Aubrey bit her lip. This was the girl Chloe had had her shower duet with. Aubrey couldn't help it, it was the green-eyed monster, she hated this girl already. She saw Chloe wave and smile at the obviously nervous girl, trying to comfort her. Aubrey felt her frown deepen.

The girl, at Chloe's approval, leaned forward and stole Aubrey's cup… the one Chloe had made for her one year after discovering that she had never made one herself when she was little. Aubrey felt a slight sliver of anger at Chloe for letting this stranger touch a cup that meant so very much to Aubrey.

Aubrey could only watch as the annoying brunette banged her cup on the stage again and again, unfortunately pairing it with a more than decent singing voice. Aubrey tried to think over reasons that this girl shouldn't be allowed into the Bellas…

Her look? No… Pretty much all 9 of the girls they'd already chosen ruined that for her.

Her voice? No… she was obviously very talented.

The fact that she was obviously a bitch trying to steal her best friend? Yeah that one probably wouldn't work.

With one last bang the girl finished the song, looking smugly at Chloe, who smiled in response, a smile that Aubrey thought was only reserved for her. Aubrey had to stop herself from climbing on to the stage and starting an all out bitch fight with the girl.

Aubrey took a deep breath as the girl walked off the stage.

"Wanna get lunch?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

Chloe's eyes were focused on the retreating form of the brunette. "Mmm… maybe dinner later?"

Aubrey's mouth widened. No. She wasn't going to-

"I'll see you later. Bye Bree!" Chloe jumped up, following the girl, without so much as a glance at the blonde she was leaving behind.

Aubrey knew she was being dramatic but she couldn't stop the tears that stung her eyes.

* * *

"Hey!" Beca heard someone behind her call as she exited the building after auditions. As she turned her head and saw the redhead she immediately slowed her footsteps so that the girl could catch up.

"That was pretty great, where'd you learn to do that?"

Beca shrugged. "Sure it on reddit and decided it was the best way to spend my time wasting an entire day learning it."

The girl giggled. "That's pretty lame."

Beca felt herself blush. She couldn't believe she had just told someone else that story. "Yeah… well…" Beca speed up, trying to get away from the redhead before she embarrassed herself again. She didn't know what had happened to her usual badass composure… something about the redhead just made it vanish.

"Wait," the girl put a hand on Beca's arm, causing her to stop immediately.

Beca wouldn't make eye contact with the girl though, keeping her eyes trained on her shoes.

The red head walked in front of her. "One time I saved up my pocket money for three months to buy a tent so that I could camp out in front of a hotel where Adele was meant to be staying just so I could get her to sign my record."

Beca gasped and looked up, staring right into the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Beca bit her lip but couldn't keep in the laugh. The red head joined in and soon both were bent over, clutching their sides, laughter still falling from their mouths.

"That is the most embarrassing story I've ever heard!" Beca choked out when they had calmed down a bit. "Why would you tell me that?"

The girl shrugged, not even fazed. "You told me something embarrassing, I told you something embarrassing."

Beca shook her head, completely amazed. "Did you get the autograph?"

"No!" Chloe laughed. "I was at the wrong hotel!"

Beca didn't even attempt to stop the laughing fit that hit her again.

Aubrey stood at the door of the building, watching the two laugh. Chloe had never told her that story. Aubrey wiped a tear away and left before Chloe could see her.

"My name is Chloe," the girl, Chloe, said, sticking out a hand.

"Beca," Beca replied, raising a brow at the hand before slowly placing her own in to it, gasping as Chloe used it to pull her in to a hug, completely ignoring Beca tense at the contact.

* * *

Beca watched as Chloe moved her fork to her mouth, taking what Beca would only describe as the world's cutest bite of pasta… if Beca even used words like 'cutest'. Beca watched Chloe's eyes sparkle as she told a story of her high school days. Beca watched Chloe's teeth appear each time she smiled at something. Beca watched Chloe and everything she did. Chloe had taken Beca to a small Italian restaurant a little bit off campus, saying that her and Aubrey, the blonde, had walked past it the night before and she wanted to try it because it looked like it was the 'most aca-awesome place' and her and Beca 'absolutely had to experience it'. Beca didn't even have the option to say no.

"What?" Chloe asked, noticing that Beca was staring. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, your perfect," Beca snapped her mouth shut as soon as the words came out.

"Naw," Chloe squealed, leaning across the table and pinching Beca's cheek. "Your pretty perfect yourself."

Normally Beca would have snapped back with something sarcastic and offensive but she really didn't mind when it was Chloe moving into her personal space like that and she REALLY didn't mind the way Chloe's whole face would light up each time she said something nice to the older girl.

"So what do you think?" Chloe asked.

Beca frowned, completely confused.

Chloe laughed, seeing Beca's reaction. "Of this place. It's aca-awesome isn't it?"

Beca smirked. "I don't think that's a real word."

Chloe just smiled at her. Comfortable silence fell over the two as they finished their meals.

Chloe's eyes shone brightly as they got up to pay. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her to the counter. Beca smiled at the way she was already used to Chloe's constant joy and touching.

"Where are you taking me?" Beca asked. "Should I call 9-1-1 and tell them the crazy red head is kidnapping me."

Chloe looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the brunette. "We're going to meet the owners."

"Why?" Beca practically whined.

"Well this is 'our' place now isn't it? We should meet the people we'll be seeing daily. It's only polite."

Beca felt a warm smile cover her face. Chloe had decided they had a place… a place that they would be going to daily… She knew the redhead was straight and unavailable but she was really happy that Chloe had come crashing into her life and forced friendship on her.

"Hi!" Chloe chirped as she reached the register.

"Hello!" Replied the brunette at the counter, equally as cheery as the redhead.

Chloe tilted her head slightly. "Your name is Stacie right? You auditioned for the Bellas today?"

The brunette, supposedly Stacie, nodded.

"My name is Chloe. I'm co-captain with Aubrey. You have a really original voice… and quite a large sex appeal."

Stacie smiled as if it was the biggest compliment she had ever been given. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Chloe smiled back. "Don't be surprised if you get a pillow case over your head tomorrow, just us kidnapping you for initiation," Chloe winked.

Beca frowned. Chloe was like flirty with everyone. She tried to remove her hand from the redheads grip but Chloe only squeezed it tighter.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Stacie shrugged.

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca forward. "This is Beca, she'll be joining you tomorrow as well."

"I will?" Beca asked, this being the first mention of it.

"Of course silly," Chloe rolled her eyes.

Beca smiled; glad she'd get to spend even more time with the red head.

"Nice to meet you Beca."

Beca nodded her head.

"This is a really nice place," Chloe continued. "Me and Beca have decided to make it 'our place'," she nodded happily.

"She decided," Beca pretended to grumble.

Chloe only rolled her eyes, knowing from the earlier smile that Beca was actually happy about it.

Stacie nodded. "Yeah it's a great place. Good food, good prices, fantastic service," Stacie winked.

Chloe laughed. Even Beca chuckled.

"It's owned by an older Italian couple, they're both really nice. Wait here a second and I'll go get them."

Without another word Stacie flounced away.

"Chloe," Beca whined, pulling on the other girl's still attached arm.

"Oh shush, not much longer and you can return to whatever I'm keeping you from."

Beca frowned. Sure she wanted to return to her mixes but she actually wanted Chloe to come with her. She wasn't sure where that was coming from.

Stacie returned with an elderly woman. Beca would class her as a very stereotypical movie grandmother. She looked exactly like the person that you could go to for milk, cookies, and a warm hug. Something Beca never had in her own life.

"Hi! I'm Chloe and this is Beca," Chloe smiled.

Beca raised a hand, trying to be polite but letting Chloe do the talking.

"We simply love your restaurant. We will definitely be coming by daily!"

"Oh that's lovely. My name is Sophia and my husband Antonio is the handsome man in the kitchen."

"It's very nice to meet you," Chloe just oozed warmth.

Sophia smiled. "Aren't you just a ball of sunshine!"

Chloe smiled in response. "Every minute spend sad is a minute you can't be happy."

"Oh if that isn't a belief to live by I don't know what is! I tell you what deary, every time you come in make sure to come say hello, won't you?"

"Oh of course!" Chloe promised. "She will too," Chloe nodded at Beca.

"Good," Sophia answered.

A new couple entered the restaurant and lined up behind Chloe.

"Well we better get out of your way. We'll see you tomorrow! Goodbye Sophia. Bye Stacie." Chloe turned to Beca. "Say bye Beca."

Beca smiled. Chloe hadn't said it meanly, or even bossily, she'd just said it. "Bye," Beca said with a small wave.

* * *

Beca looked down at her hand, still entwined with Chloe's even after they'd walked all the way back to campus.

"Where's your dorm?" Chloe asked with a quiet voice.

Beca raised her eyes from their hands to Chloe's face. She looked shy.

"Baker hall."

"Oh," Chloe replied, still quiet. "That's just over there."

Beca smirked. Chloe wanted to come in. "Hey Chloe?"

"Yes?" Chloe asked, hope written all over her face.

"Wanna come up?"

Chloe bobbled her head up and down, reminding Beca very much of a noddy doll.

* * *

Beca let Chloe into her room, relieved that her roommate was elsewhere. Chloe walked in front of her as turned to close the door. She wasn't even surprised when she turned back around and Chloe was sitting at her desk, looking through her computer. Beca smirked and walked up behind her. Chloe had found her mixes.

"I didn't know you were into this," Chloe noted, pointing at the mixing table.

Beca smirked. "Considering you just met me today?"

Chloe looked at Beca over her shoulder. "Unless you have a twin out there I actually met you a month ago."

Beca shrugged. She had a point.

"Plus you'd think this would be the first thing out of your mouth during a two hour long lunch all about music."

"Hard to get a word in edge-wise around you."

Chloe stood, her eyes wide. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I just talked and talked didn't I."

Beca felt her own eyes widen. That was meant to be a joke. She really didn't think that Chloe was some chatter-box, she truly liked how open the redhead was. "No Chloe, I'm sorry that was meant to be a joke."

Chloe looked down, sad.

Beca immediately felt like crap. She had actually offended Chloe… that was like even worse than murdering a puppy. Beca stepped forward a put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I like that you're super open. I just… I'm not like that… Which is actually why I like you so much. I mean, you talk and you tell all these interesting stories and you ask questions about me, heaps, but you don't push me when I don't answer. It's a good thing," Beca rambled.

Chloe looked up, a wide smile on her face. "You're so sweet."

"Am not," Beca crossed her arms and pouted, which caused Chloe to laugh. "Besides you saw me naked the second time we met, our whole friendship is messed up."

Chloe took another step towards the brunette, and actually uncrossed her arms, before pulling her into a tight and warm hug. Beca felt herself actually hugging back, something she NEVER did, she hated physical contact.

"OK," Chloe chirped, pulling back. "Take a seat and explain it all to me," she said, pushing Beca into the desk chair before Beca even had a chance to 'take a seat'.

"Umm… well…" Beca took a moment to collect herself before she opened up some of her mixes and her editing program. Beca paused before she started her explanation, watching as Chloe looked around, obviously trying to find a chair, before she just plunked herself into Beca's lap, wiggling a bit to make herself comfortable.

Beca bit her lip and drew in a deep breath to keep herself under control.

"Go ahead," Chloe said, once she'd gotten herself comfy in Beca's lap.

Beca bit back a laugh at Chloe's antics, knowing that a talk about boundaries was in their very near future.

Beca moved some of Chloe's hair behind her ear to she could see her computer before she began her mini-tutorial. She laughed as Chloe nodded her head along with whatever Beca said, her eyes taking everything in as if it were a government secret or something equally important.

"Want to hear something?" Beca asked shyly. She had never actually let someone listen to one of her mixes, especially if they were in the same room, especially if Beca could see the response straight away, and especially if the person was sitting in her lap. But once again Chloe was throwing out what was normal and Beca was just trying to keep up.

Chloe bobbed her head excitedly. Beca wondered how much coffee the redhead needed to have each morning to remain that happy throughout the day.

Beca bit her lip, thinking about which mix to play, before deciding on a mash-up that contained Titanium, she knew how the redhead liked that song.

Chloe slipped the large earphones on, somehow looking even cuter to Beca than she already was… if Beca even used words like cuter.

"My lady jam!" Chloe shouted as the mix started.

Beca watched the girl as her eyes widened slightly in surprise, the way her mouth opened even bigger in a smile that Beca was surprised wasn't splitting her whole face open, the way she nodded her head to the beat, the way she closed her eyes and really got into the music, the way she drummed her fingers along Beca's arm. Beca smiled warmly, expecting the girl to listen to a few seconds, but pleasantly shocked when not only did Chloe listen to the whole song but she replayed it twice. After the third time it played Chloe slipped the earphones off and looked at Beca with her lip between her teeth.

"Beca?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Beca was nervous. She was sure Chloe's reaction meant she liked the song but now she was worried that Chloe was trying to find a way to let her know that her mix sucked and she should find a new passion.

"I know this is probably really personal and all… and it's totes OK if you say no but do you think… maybe…"

Chloe locked eyes with Beca, sending her the best puppydog expression that she could muster.

"Can you put that song on a CD for me? So I can listen to it at home?"

Beca felt her whole face light up. She liked her song. Like, really liked it. "Sure. I can put some other ones on there too," Beca offered.

Chloe's smile rivaled Beca's, both full of pure joy. "Thanks so much Beca! They are so good! Like truly aca-awesome! But even better than that!"

Chloe turned back to the computer, slipping the headphones on, about to listen to the song again, before Beca stopped her, laughing as she pulled the headphones aside.

"I'm glad you like my mix but do you think we could do something else?"

Chloe pouted for a moment before she moved to Beca's bed, pulling the brunette with her. Beca's brows rose in surprise, her heart beating fast. Was Chloe about to-

"Can I have your phone?"

Beca hid her disappointment, reminding herself again that Chloe was straight… and taken. Beca shrugged handing it over.

"What's the code?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed. "Has anyone told you what boundaries are?"

Chloe's eyes went as wide as saucers.

Beca swallowed her laughter, realizing she'd offended Chloe again.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said softly.

Beca shrugged. "I didn't mean it like that. I kinda like that you don't care what people think."

Chloe's face brightened again and she pointed to the phone.

Beca laughed again. "1234."

Chloe frowned put entered the number. "I'm gonna change it for you," she murmured going in to the phone's settings.

Beca bit her lip, kicking in another sarcastic comment about Chloe's boundary issues, letting herself just smile that the girl obviously felt comfortable enough with her to do things like that.

"OK," Chloe continued. "It's now 2012. The year you met the most awesome person ever."

"Really? Who?" Beca teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "There. You have my number. Make sure you text me later because I don't have yours."

Beca nodded, knowing she would.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Chloe asked brightly.

"Fine," Beca grumbled.

Chloe actually bounced on the bed in excitement, causing a smile to ghost over Beca's face.

"OK…" Chloe bit her lip thinking seriously. "Tell me something?"

"My name is Beca," Beca shrugged.

Chloe mock glared. "I meant tell me something I don't know."

Beca smirked. "Too late. You had your question. Now it's my turn. Hmm," Beca pretended to ponder, already knowing what question she wanted to ask, "how are you always so happy?"

Chloe smiled slightly, "why do you want to know?"

Beca shook her head, "I asked you first. If that's your question then I'll answer it after you do."

Chloe nodded and wiggled herself backwards on Beca's bed so that she was leaning against the wall. She frowned when she still wasn't comfortable and moved again, putting her head in Beca's lap and laying down instead.

Beca froze slightly, normally hating any contact, but she let herself relax when Chloe let out a comfortable sigh.

"OK," Chloe started. "My Mum died in childbirth-"

"Shit Chloe I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it."

Chloe smiled up at Beca, "no, that's OK, I don't mind. If you hadn't noticed I'm a pretty open person."

"Yeah that's my next question."

Chloe laughed. "I'll answer it with this one then. But it means I get two questions!"

Beca prepared to glare but then gave in with a nod.

"So… after Mum died I was all Dad had. My Nana, Mum's mum, told me that he was in a really bad place emotionally after he lost her. They were childhood sweethearts and their families had even been close before they were born. Nana said when Mum died she was worried what it would mean for me. Lost of Dads blame the kids for it."

"Yeah," Beca nodded. She'd heard about stuff like that.

"Well as soon as Nana saw Dad hold me she knew she wouldn't have to worry. She said it was like all of Dad's pain disappeared every time he saw me or thought of me. He was in so much pain, Mum was his world, but he still had me. I became his happiness. For a really long time it was as if it was only when I smiled that he smiled, so I made sure I was always smiling, and so my Dad was always smiling. It was easy, he loved me so much, made sure I had everything, all I had to do was show him how grateful I was."

"Yeah but what about when shitty stuff happens, how can you still be so, you know, bright?"

"Well that's the answer to your second question. Dad made me promise to always be honest with him, I wasn't allowed to just fake happiness. Every time I was sad, if a boy broke my heart, or I failed a test, or anything I could tell him and he'd make it better. He taught me to not keep my pain in and I just always knew the importance of being open and honest. Keeping it bottled inside only hurts you and everyone around you."

"Your amazing," Beca whispered, praying that Chloe didn't hear her. The responding smile told her otherwise.

"Now your turn," Chloe chirped.

Beca shrugged. "I just never understood people who were so happy all the time. I can't find anything to be that happy about… ever."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and looked up at her, her blue eyes staring deep into Beca's. "Maybe you just need to find one thing to be happy about and then see the world through those new eyes?"

Beca shrugged, wanting out of this conversation as it went into an emotion filled territory she wasn't comfortable with.

Chloe sensed her discomfort and moved on. "What do you wanna do? You know, in the future."

Beca smirked, easy and safe question. "Music."

Chloe frowned. "Music is a bit broad Beca. What do you wanna do in music?"

"Is that two questions?" Beca teased.

Chloe stuck out her tongue.

"I want to produce music."

"Why?"

Beca raised a brow. "Isn't it my turn?"

"You still haven't answered my first question to my satisfaction," Chloe pouted.

Beca sighed. "You're hard work. OK… I like putting together a new mix and being surprised about the feeling it makes. I want other people to feel that too. Satisfied?"

Chloe nodded, smiling wide. "Your turn."

"Same question," Beca shrugged.

"I'm going to move to New York with Aubrey while she takes on the business world."

Beca frowned. "I asked you, not Aubrey."

Chloe's face fell and her brows creased. "I… umm… I'm… ohh…" Chloe trailed off.

Beca felt her frown deeper. "You're a senior right?"

Chloe nodded, her face still a bit lost.

"Shouldn't you know what you're doing next year?" Beca asked quietly.

Chloe nodded. "Every time I've thought about it I've always just known that Aubrey needs to go to New York and she needs me to go with her."

"What about what you want?"

Chloe looked down and away.

"Chloe, I know I only just met you but…" Beca sighed. She'd only just met this redhead, no way in hell could she tell her what she actually thought, not if she wanted them to stay friends.

Chloe didn't seem to notice that Beca had trailed off, still lost in her own thoughts. What did she want to do?

Beca watched Chloe get lost in her thoughts, deciding to give her a bit of time to herself.

After about 10 minutes of silence Chloe stood up. "I need to go. Today was fun, thanks Beca," Chloe smiled, but it wasn't her usual smile.

Beca nodded, letting the girl go. How was it possible she had broken the worlds most happy girl in one afternoon.

* * *

Chloe walked to Tom's apartment, still slightly lost in her thoughts when she knocked on the door.

"Hey babe," Tom greeted giving her a quick kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the look on his girlfriends face.

"What are you doing next year Tom?" Chloe asked.

Tom shrugged. "I'm going to accept a job at my dad's office, save up for a bit, before I branch out and become a personal trainer. You know this Chloe."

Chloe nodded. She did know that. "What am I doing next year?" Chloe asked softly.

"Moving to New York with Aubrey so she can get a business internship on Wall Street."

"I asked about me, not Aubrey," Chloe repeated Beca's words.

Tom frowned. He honestly had no clue. "What's your major again?"

Chloe looked up into Tom's confused face and shook her head. "I never declared."

"Oh," Tom nodded. "What's this about Chlo?"

Chloe smiled sadly, "nothing… just wondering…"

"Cool," Tom brushed it off. "Wanna come in?"

Chloe pressed a soft kiss to Tom's lips. "Sorry, I have to go, rain check?"

"Sure," Tom nodded as Chloe left.

* * *

Chloe walked into her room, glad Aubrey wasn't in the apartment. She walked quickly to her bedroom, locking the door behind her in case Aubrey did return home. They had fixed their friendship easily in just one night, but she felt she just needed some time to herself to think about things.

Chloe make herself comfy on her bed and just let her mind wander. After half an hour she still wasn't any closer to an answer. She rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her phone from her pocket, calling the one person she knew would be able to help her.

"Hey Angel," a deep male voice answered.

"Hey Daddy," Chloe smiled, her mood improving just hearing her Dad's voice.

"What's wrong ladybug?"

Chloe could basically hear his frown over the phone. "I don't know Daddy."

"Umm…"

Chloe giggled at her Dad's obvious confusion. "I met a new friend today," she started, hoping she could just tell him what had happened and he'd figure it out for her.

"Yeah?" her Dad asked, suspicion in his voice. "What happened to Tom? I thought you two were trying again?"

"We are Daddy," Chloe giggled again. Her Dad loved Tom, he really did, he just didn't think Tom and Chloe belonged together. "Not that kind of friend."

"Oh," her Dad breathed, relief in his voice. It was no secret that Chloe's boundary issues lead her to be a bit… overly friendly to many males, something her Dad had walked in on many times and a fact he pretended to ignore.

"Remember that girl I had the shower duet with?"

Chloe's Dad chuckled. Aubrey had told him that story when he had rung his daughter last night. He had only laughed at his only daughter; it was something that only she would do. He felt slightly sorry for the poor girl she had walked in on but anyone that met Chloe would know she didn't mean harm.

"Please don't tell me you found her in the shower again?"

"No. But she turned up to audition today."

Chloe's Dad, Mark Beale, felt his eyebrows rise. From Aubrey's explanation of the 'alternative girl' he'd been sure that she'd change college's just to get away from Chloe, not to turn up to join his daughter's singing group. But on the other hand, he knew his daughter to be quite convincing; maybe this girl had been drawn to Chloe as many others had. "And?" Mark asked when his daughter remained silent.

"Her name is Beca. Her audition was amazing! She made a beat with a cup and her voice was amazing," Chloe gushed.

Mark frowned. He knew his daughter, very, very, very well, but there was something in her voice as she spoke of this girl that he hadn't heard before.

"And so I took her to lunch, this really lovely Italian place that's run by this elderly couple Sophia and Antonio-"

Mark chuckled. Only his daughter could go somewhere once and become friends with the owners.

"-So it's going to be 'our place'," Chloe continued. "And after we went back to her dorm and she's really into making remixes- do you know what that means?" she asked her Dad.

"Yes bug, I'm not that old."

Chloe giggled before she continued. "So she played some for me. They were amazing! Really they were so good!"

"Sweetie. I'm really glad you have a new friend but…"

"You're busy and I should find my point? Right. Well we played 20 questions and she asked me what I'm doing next year and I told her that I'm moving to New York with Aubrey for her to go into business but she stopped me and said 'I asked you, not Aubrey'…." Chloe trailed off, hoping her Dad would understand. He did.

Mark frowned. He knew of Chloe's plans for New York and he supported her even though he was worried she was giving up her own dreams to be a good friend. He hadn't stepped in though because his daughter was always smart enough to follow her own dreams in the past. He hadn't even considered that she didn't realize what she was doing though.

"Bug… are you not sure about New York anymore?"

Chloe shrugged before realizing her Dad couldn't see her. "Aubrey told me the night we met that that's what she was doing and she asked me to come. I never even thought about myself… I think I've messed up Daddy…"

Mark could hear the tears in his daughter's voice. "Why bug?"

"I haven't even declared a major. College is meant to be about experiencing new things and discovering what you want to do with your life but I guess I just clung to Bree and didn't even think about what I wanted. It was the safer option."

"So what do you want?"

Chloe was quiet for a moment. "I don't know Dad… What do you think I'd be good at?"

Mark smiled sadly. "Bug. You just admitted that you felt safer following Aubrey's dream than your own and now you want to follow whatever I tell you to do. I think you just need to take some time to figure yourself out. If that means another year at Barden, do that, if it means different subjects, do that, if it means travel, do that… if it means New York, do that."

"OK Daddy."

"I love you bug."

"Love you too Daddy. Are you still coming to dinner next Saturday?"

"Of course baby." No matter what his schedule was like he'd always have a weekly dinner with his daughter, usually at his place, but next week he agreed to go visit her instead. "Maybe you can introduce me to this Beca girl and I can visit your new Italian place?"

"Yeah!" Chloe cheered, her mood improving greatly at the thought of her Dad meeting her new friend. "You'll really like her. She pretends to be this badass surly sarcastic girl with huge walls around her heart but she's actually the worlds biggest softie."

Mark laughed. His daughter had a way of ploughing through emotional walls and inserting herself. "Just remember, you only met her today, she may not be used to being best friends after one day."

"She'll learn to love it," Chloe chirped, getting out of bed. "Bye Daddy, soon you soon."

"Bye ladybug."

Chloe tucked her phone back into her pocket and headed to the lounge room for some popcorn and a movie, her mind a lot clearer now she knew her Dad had her back.

The microwave beeped just as Aubrey appeared, slamming the door behind her. Chloe felt her eyes widen at the anger in her friend's eyes.

Aubrey glared and moved to stand right in front of Chloe in the kitchen. "Where the hell where you Chloe?"

Chloe frowned, "is this about me missing lunch? Cause-"

Aubrey held up a hand silencing her friend. "I don't give a crap about lunch Chloe."

"Oh…"

"This is about the fact that we took all the same classes this semester and imagine my surprise when you don't show up today and I get paired with a weird afro guy for a group assignment. What the hell is wrong with you Chloe? Seriously."

Chloe crinkled her nose. She knew she'd forgotten something. She shrugged, "I was busy. I'll catch up."

"That's not the point Chloe!" Aubrey yelled. "Can you get your head out of your ass and think about someone besides yourself for once!"

Chloe sighed. "Sorry Bree, I'll make it up to you."

Aubrey scoffed. "Chloe you've been away with the fairies all day, what's going on?"

Chloe shrugged. For the first time in her friendship with Aubrey she didn't feel like she could tell her friend the truth. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" she asked instead, sending Aubrey her best smile and shaking the popcorn in her hand enticingly.

Aubrey smiled in response, her glare falling at the cute innocent look on her best friend's face.

As soon as Chloe had left Beca had started a new mix, inspired by her new friend. After an hour she took a break to massage her temples, a slight headache growing from the loud music and computer screen. Beca took the break as a reason to text Chloe and make sure she was OK. She scrolled through her contacts, moving to 'C' in search of her friend's name. Beca frowned when she realized Chloe had saved her name as something else in her phone. With a sigh Beca went through all her numbers looking for one that hadn't been there before. She stopped, grinning, when she found 'sexy redhead' towards the bottom.

With a laugh Beca typed a quick message and pressed send.

Chloe had only just sat down on the couch when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Ignoring a glare from Aubrey she pulled it out. Chloe frowned when she saw an unknown number.

UNKNOWN: Hey. I'm sorry if I said something lame. Hope you're not mad.

Chloe smiled and saved Beca's number in her phone before she replied.

CHLOE: No I was just thinking. I'm not mad. I had fun today.

Beca smiled at the fact that Chloe replied straight away. She changed what Chloe was saved as in her phone before replying again.

BECA: Cool. Same.

Beca stared at her phone for 10 minutes before she realized Chloe wasn't going to reply. Not that she'd really given her anything to reply to anyway. Beca bit her lip.

BECA: What were you thinking?

Chloe smiled softly when she saw Beca text her again, obviously wanting to keep the conversation going.

CHLOE: That you were right

Beca frowned. Right about what?

BECA: I might need you to repeat that to my face. No one ever tells me I'm right.

Chloe smiled. Silly girl.

CHLOE: Have more confidence in yourself.

BECA: Do you want to talk about it?

Chloe smiled brightly, still ignoring the glares Aubrey was sending her way. Beca seemed to really care about her.

CHLOE: Just realized that I don't actually know what I want. I've just known what Bree needed and decided to do that too.

Beca bit her lip. She edited her response about 10 times before she pressed send.

BECA: You are too amazing to be a sidekick.

Chloe felt tears sting her eyes. Beca was right. She'd let herself become the sidekick in her own story. Chloe stared at her phone for a while, unsure of how to reply. Before Chloe had a chance to type anything she received another text.

BECA: We never finished 20 questions. Your turn.

Chloe smiled. Beca had given her an easy way out.

CHLOE: Umm… Dog or cat?

BECA: what a lame question

CHLOE: It actually tells you a lot about a person. I'm a dog person and Aubrey is a cat person. It totally fits with our personalities.

BECA: Dog. Cats suck. So do cat people. Feel free to tell Aubrey I said that.

Beca and Chloe spent the rest of the night texting, much to Aubrey's discomfort.

Beca smiled as she finally put up her phone after a Chloe had sent a goodnight text. After only a day she felt she knew Chloe better than anyone. Beca tried to close her eyes and sleep but found herself to preoccupied with thoughts of Chloe to find sleep. With a heavy sigh Beca pulled herself out of bed and moved towards her laptop, going to Google. After about two hours of research and plenty of print outs Beca felt her eyelids grow heavy. She shut her laptop and crawled into bed, a smile on her face.

* * *

**R and R**

**I still have work for the next few days but I'll try get the rest up quickly.**


End file.
